De Muérdagos y Serpientes
by Mariu96
Summary: Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar por donde iba, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. De repente sintió su cuerpo colisionar contra algo realmente duro, haciendola perder el equilibrio.     -¡¿Pero qué demonios!-exclamó un muchacho rubio. One-shoot


**Antes que nada, diré que este One-Shoot está situado después de "Dulce Venganza", si bien no es una continuación del mismo, si tiene referencias de éste. Así que si aun no lo has leído, pásate por el! (:**

**Bueno, llegaron las épocas navideñas, y es por eso que he traido esta historia ambientada de acuedo a la fecha, fue escrita como regalo para una amiga queridísima de PF "Lay_Weasley" Sin embargo, me pareció conveniente publicarla acá también.**

**Feliz Navidad a todos!**

* * *

><p><strong>De Muérdagos y Serpientes<strong>

Caminó a paso tranquilo, sintiendo la gélida brisa invernal acariciarle el rostro suavemente, sintiéndola bailar con los bucles rojo sangre que caían limpiamente por su espalda. La capa negra ondeante la seguía de cerca, acompañada por la bufanda que orgullosa mostraba los colores rojo y dorado, y el león estampado que rugía en silencio imponente desde el pecho de la Gryffindoriana.

Atravesó con agilidad la colina que bordeaba el camino, aquella que se encontraba cubierta por aquel manto blanco que siempre llegaba abrazando al último mes del año. Sentía el frío penetrarle hasta el alma, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar al castillo cuanto antes, después de todo ya iba tarde para el gran banquete de navidad.

Había pasado la tarde entera junto a Hagrid, charlando, tomando el té y dejando que el viejo Fang le babeara la falda del uniforme. Así entre risas y anécdotas tontas el tiempo se le había ido de las manos. Simplemente adora la compañía del guardabosques, lograba brindarle la calidez que solo sentía en su hogar.

Finalmente cruzó la gran puerta de roble que custodiaba la entrada al milenario colegio. Sacudió la nieve que se había acomodado en su túnica, se peinó suavemente el cabello y enseguida emprendió el camino al gran comedor. Mientras continuaba su distraída marcha, comenzó a tararear una canción, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente.

Un ensayo de pociones, medio pergamino de encantamientos y ayudar a Lily con su tarea de transformaciones. Además de que empezaría desde ya a estudiar para los exámenes finales, como decía su madre, nunca estaba de más repasar un poco. Giró a la izquierda con naturalidad y bajó un sinfín de escaleras hasta toparse con una brillante armadura que la miraba desde una esquina. Recorrió un oscuro pasillo iluminado solo por la fría luz de unas antorchas casi extintas y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

Definitivamente no se estaba encaminando al gran comedor, ni a ningún lugar que ella conociera. En sus seis años en Hogwarts jamás había llegado ahí. Estaba perdida.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado al aire, maldiciendo su estupidez una y otra vez. No tenía idea donde estaba y peor aun de a dónde ir, así que simplemente siguió andando con cautela por el fúnebre pasadizo, esperando encontrarse con alguna cosa que le diera al menos una pequeña pista que la ayudara.

Pronto se le erizaron todos los vellos de la nuca. Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos con premura. Se sentía observada, como si alguien vigilara cada uno de sus movimientos. Empezó a correr mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las rebeldes lágrimas que amenazan con recorrer sus pálidas mejillas. Era la primera vez que sentía miedo, era la primera vez que no tenía ahí ni a sus primos a su hermano para defenderla. Era la primera vez que se sentía sola.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar por donde iba, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. De repente sintió su cuerpo colisionar contra algo realmente duro, haciendola trastabillar e inevitablemente, perder el equilibrio. Lanzó un grito ahogado, pero al caer lo que sintió debajo suyo no fue el suelo de piedra. Algo había amortiguado el golpe, algo que era suave al tacto y al parecer recuperó la respiración en el momento en que ella pasó sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?-exclamó un muchacho rubio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, que aun no lograban enfocar bien las cosas como producto del horrible dolor que había empezado a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, bastó con solo notar el color del cabello de la muchacha para que supiera de quien se trataba- ¡Weasley!- gritó enfadado, quitándosela de encima con brusquedad.

La estupefacta muchacha rodó de lado sin poder hablar aun.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-le espetó Scorpius- ¿Acaso eres tan estúpida para no notar siquiera quién está cerca? ¡Y por Merlín! Qué demonios haces por las mazmorras, este no… -se interrumpió al ver las brillantes gotas crisálidas que comenzaron a bañar el rostro de la pelirroja, a la vez que ésta se agazapaba contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza- ¿Weasley? ¿Estás llorando? -preguntó el chico totalmente descolocado

Se acercó a Rose e intentó tocarla, pero cuando lo hizo, ella empezó a sacudirse aun con más fuerza. Scorpius se encontraba totalmente confundido, conocía a Rose bastante bien, después de todo habían sido enemigos mortales desde el primer día en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Eran tan opuestos y a la vez tan iguales, pero él tenía bastante claro que llorar era una actitud muy impropia de la muchacha, más aun teniéndolo precisamente a él como espectador.

De improvisto, Rose se levantó, haciendo que el Slytherin se alejara. Le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Pero no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos antes de que él la tomara por el brazo, obligándola a girarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?-preguntó secamente, frunciendo el ceño. Ya había limpiado las huellas que habían dejado las lágrimas y ahora se sentía como una completa estúpida por mostrarse así de débil frente al rubio

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Primero me tiras al suelo, luego te pones a llorar como una nenita desquiciada y ahora me gritas como la gran cavernícola que eres. ¿Has ido donde un psicólogo? Porque creo que tienes trastornos de bipolaridad

-Pues si los tengo no es de tu incumbencia ¿Sabes? Y tampoco es tu problema por donde ando o no ando. Ahora si puedes, te gradecería enormemente que me hicieras el gran favor de quitarme tus sucias manos de encima

-Como siempre, tienes la delicadeza de un escarabajo de estiércol, Weasley-respondió Scorpius, con su voz destilando sarcasmo

-Pues al parecer me he convertido en uno después de tenerte cerca por tanto tiempo-Le devolvió la irritada pelirroja-Ahora apártate de mí o voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto, rata albina de laboratorio, y eso no me causaría ninguna gracia

-Créeme que no habría nada que me gustara más en la tierra que alejarme de ti grandísima tonta, pero esta estúpida cosa no me lo permite- gritó, señalando con el dedo una pequeña ramita que colgaba encima de los dos

-Debes estar bromeando- fue lo único que atinó a decir Rose

-¿De quién fue la maldita idea de colgar un muérdago justo aquí? Apuesto a que todo fue una trampa que me tendiste porque en el fondo me deseas Weasley

Rose soltó una carcajada amarga

-Sí claro. Malfoy, estás consciente de que preferiría besar a un escorbuto de cola explosiva ¿Verdad?

-Eso dices, pero en el fondo sé que me amas- una mueca burlona se dibujó en su rostro junto a una sonrisa ladeada- Sin embargo lo nuestro es imposible, jamás me metería con una niña tan mimada y caprichosa además de dientona

-Y yo jamás me metería con…bueno contigo, creo que eso ya lo dice todo.

Rose intentó marcharse, pero inmediatamente se topó con algo que se asemejaba a una pared invisible que la mantenía encarcelada. ¡El Muérdago! Con tanta pelea se había olvidado de él. Gruñó por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta para encarar nuevamente a la serpiente.

-Bien, ahora que dejamos claro cuánto nos queremos, ¿podrías decirme cómo rayos saldremos de aquí?

-No sé, tal vez podríamos intentar destruirlo. Si no está el dichoso muérdago, la magia debería desaparecer

Buscó en su túnica hasta toparse con su varita, y cuando la encontró apuntó con ella hacia arriba

-¡Incendio!-exclamó, pero el hechizo no hizo más que desaparecer en medio de la nada sin provocarle ni un rasguño a la ramita verde pino.

-Buena idea Malfoy, pero al parecer no funciona-dijo la chica de forma cortante- ¡Genial! Ahora nos tocará esperar a que alguien nos encuentre para que nos ayude a salir de acá

-¡No seas ridícula Weasley! El banquete comenzó hace veinte minutos y se alargará más allá de la media noche. No quiero quedarme aquí por horas, y menos aun contigo.

-¿Pues entonces que propones, señor inteligente?

-¡Besarnos y ya! Yo no habré probado nada que no haya probado antes y tú tendrás un privilegio enorme, además de que ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿no?

-Tú y tu estúpida venganza-murmuró Rose entre dientes, recordando la primera vez que el rubio la había besado, pero a pesar de todo, él tenía razón, si querían salir y disfrutar lo que quedaba del banquete navideño no tenían otra opción- Que sea rápido

Scorpius entornó los ojos con exasperación y tomó a Rose por la cintura, acercándola hacia él. Sintió el pecho de la pelirroja contra el suyo, y alzó su mentón con la mano. La distancia disminuía, los alientos se mezclaban y el puso aumentaba. Sus labios se unieron en una danza apasionada en la que, como de costumbre, cada uno parecía exigir más del otro. La pelirroja temblaba entre los brazos del Slytherin, a medida que alzaba las manos para posarlas detrás de la nuca de Scorpius. Sintió como sus piernas flaquearon, amenazándola con caer nuevamente. Pero ahí estaba él para sostenerla, como había sido siempre.

Porque a pesar de todo, se necesitaban. Y en medio de cada pelea, se defendían mutuamente.

Finalmente se separaron, solo cuando el aire se agotó. Ambos con un sinfín de emociones arremolinándose en su interior.

Juntaron sus cabezas, con la respiración exaltada y los ojos cerrados. Intentando calamar al desorientado corazón que en cualquier momento saldría desbocado.

-Felíz Navidad Weasley-susurró Scorpius, y luego se alejó de Rose, dejándola igual de confundida que la primera vez.


End file.
